


Misunderstood

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jealous!Natasha, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Natasha is jealous because she thinks that you're with Steve when in reality you have the biggest crush on her.





	Misunderstood

Natasha didn’t get jealous often, but when she did it was usually because of you.

Natasha had the biggest crush on you, but she wasn’t sure how to even approach you about it.  The normally confident spy was nervous around you.  And she hated seeing you flirt with Steve.

Of course, you liked America’s golden boy.  Why would you ever like someone like her?  Especially since her past was less than savory.  Sure she had changed, but she had still done awful things, that hadn’t changed just because she had joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and started doing good.

“Hey Nat,” you said as you and Steve passed her in the hallway.  She merely waved, frowning down at the ground as she hurried past.  Your shoulders slumped.  “See what I mean, Steve?”

Steve glanced back at Natasha who looked tense as she stomped around a corner.  Steve looked back at you and the hurt look on your face, “I’m sure you’re just being paranoid.  Nat doesn’t hate you.”

“She’s always glaring at me!”  You cried.  “And she gets quiet whenever I’m in the room talking with you or the others.”

Steve hated seeing you like this and decided that he was going to get to the bottom of this.  He was going to figure out why Natasha was being so distant from you and what was going on.

That night he headed for Natasha’s room and knocked on the door, “Nat, can we talk?”

Her door opened and she appeared before him, that same frown from earlier still present, “What?”

“Well hello to you too grouchy pants,” Steve entered her room.  “What’s your deal with Y/N?”

“What do you mean?”  She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Why are you always so mean whenever you’re around Y/N?”  Steve mirrored her stance, he wasn’t going to let her intimidate him.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she looked away.  “Why don’t you go running back to Y/N?  You two have become pretty chummy lately.”

“You’re jealous,” Steve said as the lightbulb went off over his head.

Natasha spun around, “I am not!”

“I don’t know why I didn’t see it earlier,” Steve said.  “You like Y/N.  Why don’t you just say something?”

“Because aren’t you two together?”  She looked at him in confusion.

“No, we’re just friends,” Steve said.  “You need to talk this out, the both of you.”  He pulled her door open and motioned for her to leave.  “Y/N’s in the kitchen making cookies.”

Natasha nodded and went to the kitchen where you were.  When the door to the kitchen opened you looked up and saw Natasha lingering there.  You gave her a bright smile hoping that she would actually talk to you for once.  “Hey, Nat!”

“Hi,” she said a bit unsure of herself.  “Y/N, we need to talk.”

You paused, “This sounds serious, is everything okay?”

She nodded, “I wanted to apologize for the way I’ve been acting towards you.  I was jealous of you and Steve because I thought the two of you were together and I was jealous.  I really like you, but I didn’t think you could ever like me back so I kind of shut down when you were around.  I really am sorry if I ever made you feel bad or hurt you in any way.”

You were relieved to know that you hadn’t don anything to make her made and your heart raced at the thought that she liked you back.  “Want to help me make cookies?”  You asked her.

Natasha smiled, thankful for the olive branch, “I’d love too.”


End file.
